Creator
Creator is a fictional skateboarding company and universe. This alternate universe features Jaxson Grey as if he went on to become a professional skateboarder. The universe also tells of the start of Grey's fictional company, Creator. =History= ---- The entire brand of Creator begins with Jaxson Grey, who was the catalyst that set Creator into the limelight of the Skateboarding world. Prior to starting the company, Grey was already a semi-pro and had garnered an online following through several outlets. Born in Los Angeles, California, Jaxson Grey began skateboarding from a young age as he was highly influenced by his older brother, a skater himself. Grey's early days skateboarding were long and gruesome, as he was prone to scraped knees and elbows. When he learned how to do one trick, he would move on to another. The more tricks Jaxson learned about, the more he wanted to learn on the board. Within a few years, Jaxson's quick learning allowed him to compete with the older, more seasoned skaters at the local parks. This was what started the skateboarding journey that even Jaxson didn't originally picture himself doing. Grey was pretty popular at the park due to his immense skill despite being one of the younger regulars. He got the idea from one of his friends to start a YouTube channel to document his progress and that he'd be able to look back and see his own improvement. Grey, who was all about improvement, very much liked the idea and started his own YouTube channel, jaxskates. Creating the jaxskates YouTube would allow Grey to later take advantage of having a larger audience. The first few months were slow regarding traffic, as Jaxson's videos were mostly personal documentation videos. As he began to learn advanced tricks, from various flips, grabs, grinds, and manuals, he started to garner a small, humble following on his channel. It wouldn't be until he was older and competing that it would really pick up. As a teenager, Jaxson's style and mechanical ability had drastically improved and he had gained enough confidence to compete in local competitions and tournaments. Most were small gatherings where the prizes were mostly bragging rights, but this would be crucial to getting his name and image out there. Jaxson Grey was a young up-and-coming force to be reckoned with, but he was also still a humble, friendly, and down-to-earth person who was enjoyable company. This led to competition in larger local events, which in turn gave Jaxson more exposure in the scene. Next thing he knew, Jaxson was like a local celebrity as he won more and more competitions. Jaxson was well known for his unique street style (he also did vert, but preferred street and thus competed as street more), massive air times from the ground from pure leg power, to the point where critics often said he could "defy gravity," and his impressive skill with various flips and grinds (both separately and combined). Local support from fans and shops allowed Jaxson's YoutTube channel to become semi-popular, which was no longer used to document practice, but for Jaxson's skateboarding ventures, whether if they were just practices at the local park or when he traveled to a far away competition. Jaxson also included what he called, "b-roll videos," which garnered a small following from film enthusiastic skaters as well. Jaxson's popularity began to soar and that led to a greater realization of his skating ability. His strengths, getting high air from the ground and insane flips and grinds, were now being recognized by communities around the world, by people he never thought would even know he existed. Jaxson earned his sponsorships and proudly rode with a few smaller brands for much of his amateur career as a teenager. His YouTube channel had become much more popular now that there were more people backing him. And that's when things really exploded, when everyone thought that Jaxson had already reached a certain pinnacle of success as a teenager could. He proved them wrong. Jaxson became known as somewhat of a skateboarding prodigy after he set a world record for achieving the greatest height from ground (without the assistance of ramps) recorded. Jaxson was also notable for his consistency with flips, even being able to cleanly perform a quadruple laser flip. Jaxson loved the trick so much he incorporated it into his signature flip, dubbed the "Wolf Flip," which added a 360 degree motion to the flip With a large and constantly growing YouTube channel and international success as a skateboarder entering his twenties, Jaxson had it good. All his hard work paid off and he was able to professionally skate for almost any company out there. YouTube was also a creative outlet that Jaxson loved doing. Though maybe the immense fame did not always last, Jaxson still had a large following from the skate community. The idea of Creator came when Jaxson reconnected with some old friends he skated with years before they moved to universities. One of his closer friends was Kadence Quinn, who taught him the basics of skating when he was first starting out. A graduate from PCU in business, Quinn was also still an avid skater. She had even started a small brand of her own while at school with the help of her friends who worked in other areas of the brand. After leaving PCU, the brand somewhat fizzled out as most of the original team parted ways after school. When Quinn talked about her old brand and team, Jaxson likened to the idea of starting his own brand and being able to create his own merchandise, sponsor upcoming skaters, and the like. Both Jaxson and Kadence were in agreement to start a skateboarding brand of their own, a joint adventure known as Creator. Creator became the pinnacle of carving one's own path, the journey of exploration and creation. A Creator YouTube channel was created, where they'd post update videos, promotional videos, and more. Creator garnered a following as soon as it was created because of the combined fanbases of Jaxson and Kadence. To this day, Creator is a smaller, but thriving brand. It is operated by Jaxson, Kadence, and other skater friends. Jaxson specifically manages marketing and products, as he manages the YouTube channel (as well as his personal one) and handles most of the merchandise purchases and shipping. Jaxson is considered the face of Creator in most regards, though the YouTube community considers all founding members as a whole the face of Creator. =Skaters= ---- *Jaxson Grey *''To be added'' =Products= ---- Creator has released a multitude of products, ranging from signature wheels to grips to decks to clothing. The Original Series is considered decks and grips that are standard issue. Usually they are the more affordable option and offer less customization or design. The Signature series is considered decks and grips that are the more elite, custom made products. They generally cost more, but are worth the higher price, with better quality and design, usually meant for the more involved or hardcore skater. Decks Creator Original Series Creator Signature Series Grips Creator Original Series Creator Signature Series Wheels Creator Mk I Series Creator Mk II Series Creator Signature Series Custom Shop Category:Creator Category:Alternate Universe Category:Btal